1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elongated projectile in the form of an arrow, spear or like pointed projectile having a hollow interior along at least a portion of its length and at least one and preferably a plurality of sliding energy transferring members disposed therein which are cooperatively structured with the body to transfer energy preferably towards the leading end of the body upon impact thereof on an intended target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pointed projectiles such as arrows, spears, etc. of course well known in the art and in one form or another consituted some of mans earliest weapons. With regard to arrows of the type launched from hand bows or mechanical bow guns, cross-bows, etc. relatively little advancement has been made in the structural design of such arrows with the possible exception of the material from which said structures are made. Modern manufacturing techniques have of course greatly enhanced the aero-dynamics and the materials utilized to make the arrow structure lighter, stronger, and thereby improve its flight characteristics.
However, for the most part, prior art structures attempting to increase the impact force or penetrating characteristics of such an arrow have relied for the most part on the configuration of the arrow head or point rather than on significant structural changes to the body or the provision of any type of energy transferring means.
Accordingly, there is a need in this industry for an improved structure of a pointed or arrowed projectile having greater impact and penetrating characteristics.